


Warmer

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SemiShiraTen, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: The end of the school year is drawing closer and Kenjirou can't help the cold feeling inside him when he thinks about what that entails.





	Warmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deducingontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/gifts).



> Gift for my good friend Charlie!! This was super fun to write so thank you for asking me to write this! (sorry again it took a few days, bro)

Kenjirou felt his feet shift on the floor despite pushing back. Eita had five centimeters and at least six kilograms on him and with both of them locked together in a test of strength, Kenjirou was being easily slid across the carpeted hallway.

“Eita, I’m not going to talk to him.” Kenjirou scowled, trying to find a better way to grip the carpet with the worn down treads of his tennis shoes. “That’s never my job; that’s your job. Actually, Satori usually isn’t susceptible to mood swings, but the point still stands! I can’t talk to him.”

“Oh, come on,” Eita said, releasing Kenjirou from his grip to give him a stern look. “Just open the door and ask him what’s wrong. Why  _ can’t _ you?”

“Because you’re the one who’s good at feelings and shit. If Satori is unhappy, he doesn’t want to talk to me. I’ll just wake it worse.”

Eita laughed and reached out to ruffle Kenjirou’s hair.

Kenjirou glared and dodged the quick show of affection, his face getting warm.

“Seriously though, you’re being ridiculous,” Eita snickered. “Satori loves you just as much as he loves me. If not more. I don’t always understand considering your personality, but it’s strangely easy to fall hard and fast for you.”

Kenjirou blushed and looked away. “You guys are closer. You’ve been roommates for three years and you’ve been spending even more time together lately since you’re working on finding an apartment to move into next month when you graduate...”

“Kenjirou... You said you didn’t want to look with us.”

“I know. I don’t.” Kenjirou crossed his arms, adopting a cold expression. “You’re getting off topic. You should go talk to him, not me.”

Eita huffed and grabbed Kenjirou’s shoulders, spinning him around and shoving him toward the closed dorm door.

Kenjirou stopped himself short, turning again to push back against Eita.“I don’t want to ask him! You ask him! He’s  _ your _ roommate!”

“But he loves you more and he’ll be honest with you!” Eita pushed back harder until Kenjirou’s back was against the door. “Just go ask him!”

“He’s your boyfriend too! Why can’t you ask him!”

Eita promptly grabbed the doorknob and swung the door in.

Kenjirou fell through the doorway and stumbled to regain his balance as the door slammed behind him.

Satori looked up from where he was sitting on his bed with a copy of shounen jump spread out in front of him. He broke into a very soft smile at Kenjirou’s sudden entrance and the blush dusting his cheeks.

Kenjirou loved Satori with all his heart, just like he loved Eita, but there was something disconcerting about walking into this room and not being immediately tackled or shrieked at or wrapped in a hug. Satori’s quiet mannerism made the usually warm room feel colder.

“Well, look who’s here!” Satori said, closing the book and tossing it haphazardly to the floor. “Have you come to say hi, Kenjirou?”

“Listen, uh, Eita thinks... that something’s wrong and you’re upset about something. I told him he was just needlessly worrying, but...”

“Kenjirou, will you come sit with me?” Satori asked quietly.

Kenjirou’s heart was racing. He had noticed the subtle changes in Satori’s behavior that afternoon as well, but he was hoping to just wait for it to pass. When Eita had grabbed his attention and his arm in the hallway outside, asking if Kenjirou had noticed too, he had known there was no escaping a conversation.

Placing himself within arms reach, Kenjirou was abruptly pulled to sit in Satori’s lap. He could feel his face heating up again, but he allowed the arms to circle around him as he pushed his nose into Satori’s chest, enjoying the warmth from the middle blocker’s body seeping into him.

“How are you, Kenjirou?”

“I’m alright. How are you?”

“Fantastic as always!”

“Okay, if nothing's wrong, you can let me go.”

“Why do I have to?” Satori laughed. “Can’t I just love on you for a little bit?”

Kenjirou sighed but sat still while Satori peppered his face with light kisses.

“Kenjirou, you know I love you, right?”

Kenjirou sighed. “There is something wrong, isn’t there. Damn it...”

Satori snickered and pressed a few kisses to Kenjirou’s forehead. “I’m serious. I’m... I need to apologize for something... Kenjirou, I’m sorry, I...”

With his boyfriend’s face buried in his shoulder, Kenjirou felt a cold shiver race down his spine. This wasn’t the Satori he was dating. This was something else entirely.

“Satori...” Kenjirou ran his hands up the red head’s back, worry chewing a hole in his stomach. “What’s wrong?”

“I lost the baby...”

Kenjirou froze solid for an instant before he smacked Satori. “What the hell are you doing!?”

Satori laughed out loud as the door opened and Eita entered, also snickering quietly. Eita joined them on the bed, sitting cross-legged directly across from Satori. He pulled Kenjirou’s legs into his own lap and took hold of the younger setter’s hands so Kenjirou was pretty evenly distributed between both his boyfriends.

“This is ridiculous, even by you guys’ standards,” Kenjirou grumbled, struggling halfheartedly.

“Hey,” Eita said, fingering the cuff of Kenjirou’s jeans and running his hand a few centimeters up the inside seam. “You’ve been tense lately. It’s just a joke; calm down.”

“I’m not tense,” Kenjirou grumbled.

“You are, we’ve noticed.” Eita smiled. “You think we’re gonna leave you alone when we graduate next month. That’s what’s got you freaked, isn’t it.”

Satori giggled and poked his smaller boyfriend’s cheek. “You’re not so hard to figure out, you know, Kenjirou!”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes, but inside, he felt a little warmer. They had him figured out and they would also know just what he needed to be okay.

“Just because we’re graduating, doesn’t mean we’re actually leaving,” Eita continued. “We’re gonna come to all your games—”

“And all your practices!” Satori interrupted, winking. “And during breaks and every weekend we’re kidnapping you and making you come to our place!”

“During the week if you want too,” Eita commented. “It’s just as much your place as it’s going to be ours.”

“And don’t think that we’re going to let you be here alone if you want company,” Satori assured, slipping his fingers a centimeter beneath the hem of Kenjirou’s t-shirt. “For the next year, you still have to be here, but that doesn’t mean that you have to be alone.”

Eita leaned forward so his and Satori’s foreheads were touching.

Kenjirou shifted between them and pressed his face into Eita’s shoulder to suppress a smile. Had he really been worried about this? He had two amazing boyfriends and they were never going to let their age difference impact their relationship. They were too good, too goofy, and far too caring to let something like that stress him out for long. No matter where he was, he would have Satori and Eita to make the coldest rooms feel warmer.


End file.
